The Untold
by Gaby1316
Summary: He was a new guy, she was the mystery girl. Both had secrets, but rarely shared.
1. Prologue

She strutted down the long school corridors, her ash black hair laid down and her blue eyes shimmering when the sunrays from the small windows hit her eyes. Nobody knew her name but her beauty struck everybody. She kept silence and had no friends. Some people thought she was stuck up, others laughed at her loneliness, some tried to be friends but she always turned her back. Her mysterious ways always were the school's biggest gossip on the first day of school. Nobody would see her in summer, she disappeared.

"Hi, excuse me, would you mind showing me were the biology lab is? It's my first day here and I'm kind of lost." Helena slammed her locker as she heard this voice behind her. "Ask someone else." She said subtly. "But I saw your time table and you have biology now." "I walk alone." "Fine, I'll just follow. I'm Keith by the way, and you are?" "None of your business." She walked off with her straight black hair flowing behind her like a piece of silk.

"So, how long have you been living here?" "Long enough." She answered to another annoying question asked by Keith. "I've just moved here this summer. I never saw you around in summer. Were you away?" "Can you please stop?" "I'm just trying to start conversation." "Start a conversation with someone else." "Can I at least sit next to you in biology?" "As you wish." Her cold monotone voice never changed. No emotions were ever delivered.

"Hey Helena!" There he was once again following her around when the last bell went off. "Why are you still talking to me?" "You seem interesting." Helena rolled her eyes as she started walking home. "You walk home alone?" "I'm always alone." "No friends?" "No." "Don't you ever get bored?" "No." "But friends are essential." "Not for me." "We can be friends?" She continued walking in silence. "You live far?" "Stop, walk home and don't dare follow me. I need no friends, I'm my own friend. Now go!" She said as she turned around and continued on her way, moving even faster than before. "Wait, you dropped your….never mind." He leaned down and picked up an envelope that had fallen off from her bag.

An address was written on the envelope and as he turned it around he saw a seal, an emblem that he never saw before. Underneath read 'Important. Don't dare not to read.' Upon reading this, Keith followed the address. He walked and walked until he got to the right place.

Before him stood a large black gate. He looked inside and saw a large house, dark and it seemed quite unattended to. He pushed the gate and it opened. A path lead to the main door. Some green hedges were on the side. "Some sign of life, at least." He walked up to the door and knocked but there was no answer. He tried knocking harder and this time the door opened slightly. He walked inside to what seemed to his expectations, quite a normal house. A large house, with light painted walls, a leather sofa, a TV. The only difference was all the windows were shut. In the distance he could hear a musical box, he followed the music until it came to a closed door. He opened it and inside was Helena. There were sobs as she was kneeling down next to her bed with her face in her arms.

"So much for the cold girl." "You can't be here." "You live alone?" "Maybe." "What's with you?" "None of your business." "Stop saying it's none of my business. You dropped this." "Thankyou." "What is so important in that letter?" "Nothing. You really shouldn't be here." "You don't want me here?" "Go. I'll see you in school." As he was heading out he saw a photograph. "Is this you?" "No, that's my mother." "She looks exactly like you." "I know." "She's beautiful, just like you." "You shouldn't be here Keith." "Why?" "Please go." "What's your secret?" "I'll tell you someday, not today though." "I want to be your friend Helena, let me be." "We'll talk in school, don't tell anyone you've been here." "I won't. I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yes, and thanks again for the letter." "And another thing, lock the door behind me." "I will."


	2. Chapter 1

_." "You shouldn't be here Keith." "Why?" "Please go." "What's your secret?" "I'll tell you someday, not today though." "I want to be your friend Helena, let me be." "We'll talk in school, don't tell anyone you've been here." "I won't. I'll see you tomorrow then." "Yes, and thanks again for the letter." "And another thing, lock the door behind me." "I will."_

* * *

"Coffee?" "No thanks." The weather started getting colder as winter was approaching. It had been a month already since school started and Keith and Helena kept on talking but she never revealed anything about her life.

"It's cold Hel, drink some." "I'm fine." "If you say so." She let out a cold smile that nobody had ever seen before. "You're smiling." "I haven't smiled in ages." "You should do it more often, it makes you even more beautiful." She looked down at her feet and wiped the smile of her face. "About that biology project, would you mind coming over to my house? We can work on it together." After some seconds of thought Helena looked back at him. "Why don't you come over to mine?" "Sure." "Come on, you can come over today." She walked and he followed her.

The gates creaked as she pushed them open. "Come inside, quick." "Why all the hiding?" She ran up to her room and he followed her. "Close the door behind you." They both opened their biology books and researched the Blueprint of life for genetic information and other stuff they were barely interested in. "This is boring." Keith said as he let out a small laugh. "We still have to do it sometime." "Sometime, but not necessarily today." He closed his book and laid down on the bed and looked around. "That picture of your mother still astonishes me. She looks like a copy of you." Helena closed her book and stared at the picture as tears swelled up in her eyes. "What happened to her?" "She died." "I'm sorry." "It's ok." He got off her bed and went up to her. He placed his hand on her hips from behind and tucked her closer to him. "What's your story Helena?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Why not?" Suddenly a loud doorbell rang. "You have a door bell?" "Yeah but only two people know about it." She ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"You're here!" "I know darling, we are. I'm so glad you're safe." "I am gran." She said as she hugged her grandmother tight. "We came as soon as possible." Her grandfather said as she hugged him next. "They already knew I was living here. All they want to do now is take everything away from me." Helena said calmly. "What other information have they got?" "Everything. My name, address, everything." "They'll be after you, they'll kill you." "They can't kill me. Remember who I am gran." "I know dear, leave everything to me and grandpa. We're not going to let history repeat."

"Who's that?" Her grandfather whispered as he pointed to the boy standing in the stairwell. "My friend, Keith." "Nice to meet you Keith, come join us for tea." "It's ok. I have to go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Helena." "Bye."

"Does he know?" "Not a clue." "He's in danger." "I tried telling him that, he won't listen." "You're in a bigger danger with him." "Does it still count for me?" "It will make you weaker, for sure. Unless he's…." "He's not. He would've known about me."

"Go rest dear, we're here now." Her grandmother's white hair glittered in the only light coming from the chandelier in the living room as she stroked Helena's black hair. Helena nodded and ran off to her room.

"Those evil little monsters, I'm not letting them take her away from me. They already took away Carla, not Helena now, definitely not." "Calm down Elizabeth, we won't let them take her away, she's too powerful anyway." "What about that boy? He can let her down." "I know our Helena; she's too strong for that." "But John…" "We will protect her Elizabeth." He replied as he sat down in the leather armchair. White smoke trailed from his pipe as he filled the living room with a strong smell of tobacco. "Why are you so calm about this John? You know how this works. They'll do anything to get rid of her, anything." "I didn't have what I have now to protect Carla. Now I'm angry, furious, devastated. I'll do anything for her. Kill if possible." Elizabeth sat on the opposite armchair after she lit the fireplace. The glistening fire lit up the whole room.

"It's been a while since I've seen some light in this house." Helena said as she slowly came down the stairs leading to the living room. "They'll know you're not alone now. Go rest honey." "You think they'll be scared of you? Please gran, they weren't even afraid of me." "Go sleep, you need to rest. Now we're here to protect you, you can sleep safely." "I can't sleep!" Helena shouted like she needed to get it off her chest. With that tears came out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth's face got really serious as she stood up. "I've been seeing mum." "What?" John exclaimed.

"Every night, as I lay in my bed, I hear a voice, outside my window, saying 'Save me, save me'. I get out of bed and open the curtains to look out the window and she's there. Her blue eyes shining and her black hair looks like silk. She has sorrow in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. I run out from my room and outside. As soon as she sees me coming out the back door she looks at me with a look of despair and helplessness in her eyes. It's only for a few seconds then she walks away and disappears into thin air." "Are you sure you're not dreaming or imagining?" "It feels so real. I could feel the sadness and the cold. Sometimes I just feel like grabbing her and take her inside with me but I never have the time. She's alive, I know it." "Don't get your hopes up." "I want to save her if she's still alive, and I'll do anything to get her back gran."


End file.
